


Wood Working

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crush at First Sight, David Rose is a Good Person, First Meetings, Handyman David Rose, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Graphic Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, woodworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: When Patrick Brewer shows up at Jake's wood shop looking for a project, David can't exactly send him in to be lured into the wood workers arms. So, he offers to build it himself; a choice that he will quickly come to regret.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Wood Working

Every time David visits the wood shop, he’s reminded of how much Jake sucks.

Don’t get him wrong. Jake is liberal and giving in the bedroom, which is something that David can always appreciate. But when this generosity extends to so many people at one time it’s hard not to get offended.

Unfortunately, he is forced to head back to Jake’s only a week after their break-up to give back the various different plaid shirts and odd socks that had been collected in their short time together.

It’s here that he meets Patrick upon exiting the shop. A button-faced, blue-shirted man climbs out of his sedan and heads straight to him. David is immediately suspicious. It’s not like he and Jake were exclusive, but the idea of going behind his and Stevie’s backs _again_ is reprehensible.

“Hi,” David says abruptly to the man as he approaches. “Can I help you with something.”

The guy seems relieved and nods, holding out a hand to shake which David does, with narrowed eyes. “Yes, actually. I’m Patrick. I need a new bedside table- I’ve just moved here and the one my roommate has doesn’t have a drawer in it and- um, he doesn’t exactly know how to knock so--”

“Ah, so you need one with a drawer, so he won’t see all your--”

The man raises his eyebrow as David trails off waving his hands around. He looks amused, but not like he’s going to laugh at David. More like he’s charmed by him.

“I was told this was the place to come,” he says simply. “Can you do it?”

Everything in David is screaming for him to correct Patrick’s assumption, but something stops him doing so. He can’t send Patrick in to the arms of Jake, but he also can’t say no.

He’s breathing out the affirmative before he can stop himself. Patrick makes an exaggerated relieved face and smiles at him. It’s a blinding, whole faced smile, and David gets lost in it for a moment, letting his own face morph into a dopey grin before Patrick nods decisively and points back to his car.

“So, I should get going then, but here is my card.”

“You’re giving me your number?” It’s never been _this_ easy before.

The man laughs lightly again and shakes his head. “So that you can call me when the table is done?”

“Oh, of course.”

Patrick heads off in his sedan, waving a lazy arm out of the window as he drives away, while David turns back into the wood shop.

“Jake, I need to borrow some tools.”

***

David should have learned his lesson at the attempt at a cedar chest, but it turns out wood working is harder than logic dictates.

It also means he has to spend considerable time with Jake, which gives the other man many ideas he has to shake off.

In the end, David is left with a passable attempt at a bedside table- perhaps if it were made by a fifth grader. He couldn’t work out sizing for the drawer so ended up putting hinges on a hatch on the front, and the whole things kind of leans to the left slightly. But it has a straight top and a drawer as requested, and now he has to call Patrick to pick it up.

Patrick turns up at the woodshop on a day Jake is not meant to be there. He stands in front of the table with his hands on his hips and a confused look on his face as he glances between David and the structure.

“So, you’re not a woodworker then?” He asks simply.

“That would be a no.” David winces, avoiding the other man’s eyes.

“Okay, I’m struggling to work out what exactly happened here.”

David is about to apologise profusely and explain himself, maybe offer to pay for the new table Jake will make, when the man in question enters, his shirt off in the heat and sweat glistening on that chest.

“Oh, hey, David. I didn’t realise you were making that for someone. I could have given you a hand,” he says as he looks at it. Somehow, he makes even this sound crude which seems to surprise Patrick who looks between them suspiciously. Jake turns to him and smiles blindingly. “This guy has been working so hard on this the past couple weeks.”

“Really?” Patrick asks, looking at David with amusement. “Why did you work so hard on the table, David?”

“I- I just, I wanted you to- something nice.”

“Ah,” Patrick nods slowly as if he understands, but he’s still smiling as he looks at it. “Well, will you help me get it into the car?”

Jake doesn’t hesitate to complete this, his muscles flexing as he picks up the table and carries it out, leaving David and Patrick alone.

“Why did you make me the table, David?”

David stutters and can’t help the slight blush that rises as he looks decidedly at the ground. “I thought you were- cute, and I just wanted to get your attention.”

He says the last bit with an awkward tone, but Patrick just smirks. “Well,” he says in a low voice. “You sure got my attention.”

***

It’s so much. Patrick is all around him on top of him, driving him into the mattress, and David is going to combust if he has to wait any longer. They never get privacy like this and tonight they can take as long as they want to explore each other’s bodies.

“Lube?” David moans.

“On it.”

Patrick reaches over to the bedside table and throws the little hatch down. He does it with such force that the whole structure suddenly creaks and collapses at the side of the bed.

They both blink at it in shock, Patrick holding the lube bottle in one hand as he starts to shake with laughter. David follows, wheezing desperately as Patrick just leans down and kisses him.

“We can deal with that later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this AU idea that came to my head. Let me know what you thought in the comments and by leaving kudos! 🔨


End file.
